


skinny

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leads her, silently, and she doesn’t seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skinny

**Author's Note:**

> -shinkane drabble, brought from my tumblr to here :) [takes place during the movie!]

…  
  
He leads her into his room, silently, and she doesn’t seem to mind.  
  
“I’ll get you a new sheet,” he says quietly - not because he cares about making noise; it’s just habit.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
He smiles because she hasn’t changed at all either.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He leans down to rummage underneath his mattress, fingers trembling slightly.  He must be more tired than he thought…  
  
She waits on the other side of the bed, watching him intently, and a smile tugs at his lips again.  
  
“Here-” he stands, sheet in hand.  Akane puts out her arm to take it but he ignores her, unraveling the fabric to toss over the bed.

  
  
It’s a very long couple of seconds that Ko swears he catches her face go soft, but then the sheet whips down and he can’t be sure if he saw her looking like that at all.

  
  
“Oh!” she jumps when fabric folds up at the corner nearest to her.  Ko’s already whipped around the mattress before Akane’s leaned over, and with bated breath and a certain case of whiplash in the morning, he realizes his mistake.  
  
Akane spun around at his imposing gesture and his treacherous gait launched him forward with no chance of stopping, so now they stand forehead to chest in the cramped confines of his bed and the wall.  
  
“I-” Akane starts, hands jumping up in surprise, a mere centimeter from his skin.

 

_Touch me._

  
  
Kougami looks down at her, at her big brown eyes and pretty, pink mouth and takes a step closer, blaming his momentum and making it so she can too.

Her fingers skim his ribs before he brushes his chest against her side to adjust the sheet on the bed.  
  
He leads her, silently, and she doesn’t seem to mind.  
  
“There,” he rasps, taking a moment,

  
  
_1.2.3._

  
  
before standing at full height so she has to crane her neck to look at him.  He swears she gets up on her tippy-toes, swears her fists clench in hunger, and he _knows_ his neck leans downward because _when has he ever denied her anything?_ but then he blinks and her feet are flat on the floor and he decides it’s best to not know if he saw her looking like that at all…

 “Wake me up if you need anything,” he says, lips hovering over hers.  “I’ll be right here.”  
  
“Thank you,” she says, tilting her chin so that it - whatever it is - can last a second longer.

  
  
_Touch me_.

 

“It’s…”  
  
She looks at him.

“Nothing,” he chuckles.  “Good night.”

She smiles.

  
  
_good to see you again_.  
…


End file.
